nothing means more
by MunroCLovez
Summary: Eli and clare are finally getting settled in with their feelings, does Eli's lost feelings for Julia have something to do with the paranormal activity that is going on? or is it all just in Eli's head?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Words**

I was never the type of guy to believe in love, this was probably because of my past experience with my ex-girlfriend Julia. She was the love of my life; her long black silky hair fell right above her shoulders, her big brown eyes that could light up my whole day just by looking up at me. She was beautiful, even amazing. "You never really realize what you have until it's gone." My mom would always tell me when I would complain about something. I never really understood until now.

I awoke to the loud sound of my alarm clock stinging in my ears. As I turned to hit it, to get the damn thing to shut up, I realized the time. The clock read 8: 28. I quickly threw the black and grey covers off of my tired body and started rummaging through my closet searching for a decent pair of clothes to wear. I grabbed the first thing that my hands could feel, I through it on my body and ran out the door.

I jumped into Morty and turned the key in the ignition ...nothing "God damn it!" I screamed while pounding my fists against the steering wheel. I stammered out onto the street and started up the sidewalk.

By the time I got to school, I had already missed first period, due to my slow paced wander.

I entered the room of my English class and sat down. The class was working on an assignment that I was too late to get the instructions on. A subtle tap on my right shoulder startled me. It was that dorky girl Clare Edwards. She sat behind me in Mrs. Dawes class. I turned around see her sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest. I never really noticed how pretty she was.

Her dirty blond curls bounced just above her shoulders, her big blue velvet eyes staring up at me. It took me a moment to realize I was staring out into space.

"What are you staring at?" her voice rang like wind chimes.

"clearly nothing important" i wise-cracked

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm your new English partner Clare, and you're late."

Before i could speak mrs. Dawes broke in

"Elijah Goldsworthy- I see you're late, again. But instead of detention, I want you to stay after with your partner and work on your project. Consider that you r detention" Mrs. Dawes the English teacher protested. Everything about her is boring. Her short dark brown hair and her big round silver glass frames were especially boring today.

At the end of the day I went to my locker to pick up my books before meeting Clare after school. I slowly approached my locker as Clare Edwards was standing there waiting for me.

"I guess I have a locker stalker now?" I remarked

"I guess you do"

"Then its official" I declared

We looked into each other's eyes and she grabbed hold of my arm and lunged herself forward.


	2. chapter 2

ELI'S POV

I jumped into Morty and turned the key in the ignition. Clare was sitting in the passenger seat to my left. I quickly put the car into drive and pulled out of the Degrassi parking lot.

After a while of awkward silence clare broke in.

"Where are we going?" Clare murmured.

I didn't reply as we were pulling up now. I put the car into park, and quickly wipped around to the passenger side to let Clare out. She slowly stepped out, cautiously looking around.

"this is where i used to come when i had something on my mind." I whispered

"but why am i " – i cut her off.

I grabbed her hand and ran towards the dark ally way just ahead of the abandoned closed in parking lot we were recently standing in.

I slumped myself down on the hard concrete, clare sat beside me. After a few minutes of silence, clare looked up at me. Her big bright blue velvet eyes staring straight into mine. After awhile I was wondering if I had something on my face.

"why did you bring me here?" she sang.

I waited a few seconds, then began.

"when I was younger about twelve years old, I walked past here with my mother on the way to my grandparents house, I looked down this exact path and right here sat a woman. A beautiful woman. She had short curly hair, about sandy brown, big blue-green eyes. She was crying. I wanted to know why. So every day for the next year I would come down here looking for that beautiful lady. But I never saw her since."

Clare was just looking down at her knees, she had them crunched up to her chest.

"something about that beautiful woman reminds me of you."

"b-but why would you come all that way every day for a woman you've never met before?"

"I don't know, maybe I was just searching for someone as amazing and beautiful as you, Clare"

We were both looking down at our chests, everything was silent. We slowly looked up, both gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed like a while. Slowly leaning forward, she closed her eyes and her soft lips met mine.

CLARE'S POV

He slowly started to kiss down my jaw line to the base of my neck. I hate to say but I love it! he started to bite my bottom lip and I licked his. Gesturing to let him in. his tongue slowly moved inside my mouth, as did mine. It was like I was in heaven.

ELI'S POV

I slowly inched my hand lower and lower down her back until i finally had hold of her back belt loop. I ran my hands up and down her spine. She shivered to my cold touch. I slowly slid my hands inside her pink lacey panties, slowly moving lower. She grabbed my hands and moved them up towards her back again. She pulled away, and looked at me.

"Eli, I don't believe in sex before marriage. It would be disobeying Gods orders. And from a catholic point of view, you go to hell."

I looked at her in a disappointed way.

"we don't have to have sex. We can just play around." I suggested with a chuckle

"fine by me" she agreed

CLARE'S POV

"why don't we go back to my place? You can see my bed." He insisted putting air quotes around the word "see".

"why just "see" your bed Eli? Why not try it out?" I questioned with a wink.

He smirked at me. The exact same smirk that made me start to fall for him earlier this morning. His green emerald eyes stared straight into mine. I was living a dream.

With that I grabbed my purse and darted back down the dark ally way to Morty.


End file.
